<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marshal's Creed by bgn846</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239920">Marshal's Creed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846'>bgn846</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F3S, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Party, Teasing, dressing up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cor dresses up for the annual Halloween gala in hopes to win a bet. Can he beat out everyone else at the party with the best costume?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marshal's Creed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts">ragewerthers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a fun prompt from my friend for Cor Leonis getting invited to a Halloween party.... but what in the HELL is he supposed to go as?!  Do Regis and Clarus help him?  Do the boys help him?  Does he decide to go scary?  Funny?  Mythical?</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoy, I had fun writing this! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is he wearing?” Regis asked under his breath from where they were standing near the steps to the throne.</p>
<p>“Not so sure, but it seems pretty popular with the ladies,” Clarus admitted as he craned his neck to see better.</p>
<p>“Dear six, he looks half-naked!” spluttered Regis after a moment.</p>
<p>“Sorta, he’s got pants and maybe something someone would consider a shirt on.” Though Clarus was still clueless as to what Cor had dressed up as.  The annual Halloween gala was always a fun event. However, the marshal never dressed up.</p>
<p>Ever.</p>
<p>It was only the quick thinking of Regis with the tempting draw of a bet that enticed their friend into wearing anything special this year.  A hefty amount of 500gil sat waiting for Cor if he dressed up and won one of the sundry costume awards to be gifted that night.  The prizes given out were little awards trinkets, and the bragging rights until the next party.  Of course, Cor could care less about any of that, the only reason he’d even agreed, was to prove Regis wrong and maybe relieve him of some decent spending cash.</p>
<p>The king had figured Cor wasn’t creative enough to even stand a chance. Regis had merely snorted and waved him off when the marshal assured them he’d win something.  Now, as Clarus watched their friend navigate through the crowd he was beginning to think Regis might have to pay up at the end of the night.</p>
<p>The squeals of impressed party goers only got louder as Cor approached, as did the flash of lights from photos being snapped. The crowds dispersed once he’d reached the king.  Cor yawned once seemingly bored with the whole affair already. “You might as well give me the money now, Regis.”</p>
<p>“Never!” the king hissed, “You aren’t going to win, look at you! What is that, it looks like a pile of rags!”</p>
<p>Before Cor could answer a young staffer passing by interrupted them with a shout, “Awesome costume!” They left just as quickly as Clarus began to examine the outfit in more detail.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I’m lost as to what you are, care to enlighten us?”</p>
<p>“Eh, this? I have no idea, Noct helped me pick it out.  Said it was the best costume to wear and had Ignis go online and order me one before I could say no.”</p>
<p>“You asked my son to help you?”</p>
<p>“Nope, he found out I was going to dress up and he nearly flipped. How could I say no, he begged me to let him help.”</p>
<p>“Still what the hell are you?” Regis asked in exasperation.</p>
<p>“An assassin I think?” Cor supplied with a furrowed brow. “Honestly, the kid was talking too fast for me to catch the exact name, but he said it was from a game.”  </p>
<p>“Why in the heck would an assassin wear that? Your entire right side is exposed, seems like a defensive nightmare.”</p>
<p>“I’ll admit it’s not exactly realistic but it’s comfy at least.” Cor offered with a shrug.</p>
<p>“I don’t know why you let my son talk you into this, you look ridiculous.” Regis was about to add more when another party-goer/staffer wandered by and started staring. They were of course after a picture of Cor.  The staffer was young and blushing like mad but still managed to ask for a selfie.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry what were you saying majesty? I got pulled away to have my picture taken because I’m going to win.”</p>
<p>Regis sneered and turned around to walk away.  Clarus couldn’t help but snicker at the sight. Regis was a sore loser so a part of him hoped Cor wouldn’t win, but he probably would. The marshal, though not a youthful twenty-year-old anymore, could hold his own in the looks department. He was only in his forties now but still trained just as hard. His well-defined six-pack was evidence of that.  Clarus suspected that most of the girls wandering over were trying to get a better look at what he’d been hiding under his guard uniform.</p>
<p>Cor for once didn’t mind the attention and even smiled for a few shots.  It was nice to see his friend out of his element for once.  “Have you seen his highness?” Clarus asked, figuring Noct would have at least had to help Cor get ready. Otherwise, the man wouldn’t have known how to wear the costume.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he’s coming soon, he was getting picky about his nails.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You’ll see, he’ll match grumpy pants over there,” Cor announced with a chuckle. “Regis thinks sporting little tiny fake fangs makes him a good vampire. He’s so wrong.”</p>
<p>“Oh dear,” Clarus could only guess what Noct had conjured up. Ignis would have been key in gathering his needed elements, but the idea was most likely the princes. “What are the others dressing up as?”</p>
<p>Cor barked out a laugh, “I only saw Ignis and Prompto but it appeared they were wearing matching black suits.”</p>
<p>“That’s it?”</p>
<p>“Almost, if you don’t count the wolf tail they both had clipped to their belts and the wolf ear headbands.”</p>
<p>“I’m so confused,” he sighed. However, right as he was about to ask for more details a sudden hush overtook the room. Looking up he noticed what had caused the reaction. Ignis, Prompto, and his son were stalking over towards them. They all matched and looked quite formidable.  However, Noct seemed to be missing. The black suits had matching black shirts and ties to go with. One might take them all for security guards aside from the addition of the animal ears atop their heads. One thing Cor hadn’t mentioned was their eye color. Each had donned a pair of contacts that made their eyes look golden and cat-like.</p>
<p>As they neared, Clarus realized there was a fourth pair of legs hiding behind Ignis. This must be the prince. Waiting patiently as the group finally came to a rest in front of them, Clarus was treated to the reveal. A pale hand with amusingly long pointy black nails slowly crept out from behind Ignis arm.  It reached out and pointed straight at him.  Then in a move that had Clarus snorting with laughter, Noct curled his fingers and beckoned him closer.   </p>
<p>“You’re nuts if you think I’m letting you near me with those daggers,” he laughed.</p>
<p>Noct merely shook his finger and carefully leaned to the side to show his face. The prince’s hair was slicked back and someone had drawn in an exaggerated widow’s peak.</p>
<p>“I see you’re taking your role far more seriously than your father.”</p>
<p>“I shall win,” was all Noct uttered before he hissed and retreated behind his bodyguards again.</p>
<p>With a quick bow, Ignis led the way back out into the party.  The advisor was playing his part very well and looked like he’d snap a person in two if they even tried to talk to the prince. Prompto was fighting to hide a smile as they turned to leave. Gladio offered Clarus and eyebrow waggle and a wink before he left.  They were having fun it seemed. </p>
<p>“So forgive me for being a little behind on my fantasy lore, why are they all wearing animal ears and tails?” Clarus asked kindly.</p>
<p>“He’s a vampire and he needs his werewolf pack to protect him.”</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. Noct basically thought up the perfect costume, ensuring he doesn’t have to talk with anyone.”</p>
<p>“Pretty much, he’s clever in that way, unlike his old man!” Cor teased as Regis joined them again.</p>
<p>Ignoring Cor’s comment, Regis stared at Noct’s retreating party and tilted his head, “Was that my son?”</p>
<p>“Yep you missed the reveal; he’s a vampire with a coven of werewolves.”  </p>
<p>Regis simply smiled and straightened his shoulders slightly, “He takes after me in so many ways.”</p>
<p>Cor groaned loudly and rolled his eyes, “You wish, look it I’m gonna go mingle and get some more votes in my favor.  I’m winning this contest tonight, be ready to pay up.”</p>
<p>Regis tried to whack Cor in the shin with his cane, but the marshal was quicker and leaped out of the way. He laughed and casually wandered away, complete with a smug look of satisfaction.</p>
<p>“He’s such a brat sometimes,” Regis huffed.</p>
<p>“He’s only five years younger than you.”</p>
<p>“Shut it; let’s go see if we can convince the judges to ban him or something.”  </p>
<p>Cor did not get banned.</p>
<p>Clarus had the joy of watching his friend claim a very special award, the citadels’ sexiest costume. Apparently, the panel of judges was also distracted by Cor’s exposed right side and six-pack.  The few other contestants in that category didn’t stand a chance.  No manner of makeup could fake muscles or a square jawline.</p>
<p>Regis didn’t have to pout for long though when his son won the night's overall best costume design. The king was proud of his son and his friends. They’d banded together to create a memorable look.  Noct stayed in character when he accepted his award and tried to bite one of the presenters.  Gladio sprang into action and held him back.  The room erupted in laughter and cheers. </p>
<p>Suddenly thankful they could all enjoy moments like this together; Clarus smiled and looked over to his friend and King. Regis must have had a similar reaction as he returned a warm smile of his own and a small nod. </p>
<p>The rest of the night was a blur; Cor had come playfully demanding his money. Regis denied him, but Clarus knew he’d pay up in the morning.  His liege kept trying to accuse Cor of cheating since he was only wearing half a costume. The marshal would then wiggle his award in front of Regis’ face as a rebuttal.</p>
<p>The music soon turned up loud enough that they couldn’t talk anymore. Opting to retreat to the far corner of the room the three friends sat and relaxed.  They spend the remainder of the evening commenting on the costumes and the terrible music.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check me out on tumblr if you want.  Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles.  <a href="https://bgn846.tumblr.com/">BGN846 Blog</a></p>
<p>or Twitter  <a href="https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en"> BGN846 Twitter</a></p>
<p>Please don't copy or plagiarize my work.  Thanks!  Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>